toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules
These will be the Official Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki rules each new comer will be required to follow, including us admins, Phantom, Leengard and Bomb, If you have any questions or need clarification on any of these rules, feel free to message anyone of us. Enjoy the wiki and we hope to see what creative ideas you can come up with. Intro Yo! Welcome to the Toriko Fanon Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fictional creation that is within the Toriko Universe. All user are invited and accepted to become one a member of this community. Create and show your own work to all that dew in this wiki - you spent time and effort into that article and you should be proud of that. However before we all go on a food frenzy, lets go over a few guidelines here. Rules and Regulations 'Simple Ruleset' #Be civil to other users at all times. ##This rules also means that trolling and/or spamming another person's work is not allowed. People who do so will be sent a warning and if continued will be banned for a certain amount of time. ##This rule also means that if someone is being rude to another user or an admin when it comes to disobeying a rule, they will go through the same procedure as mentioned above. 'Article Format Ruleset' #All articles of any kind must have at least some acceptable content included before publishing. ##At the minimum include an infobox and sections, even if they aren't completely filled in. ###If for some reason a user does not understand how to do this, then message any available admin for further assistance, do not just post something and expect it to turn out perfect the first time. 'The Do Not List' In this wiki, everyone has the right to their opinions, beliefs, and so forth, but due to the fact that people younger than adults coming onto here, there are certain things that will not be tolerated: #No racial slurs of any kind is allowed on here #No form of nudity of any kind is permitted on here ##In terms of Anime, due to it being more free range with their nudity, any picture cannot be overgraphic, and must be within a reasonable sense or else it will be a ban. #Advertisement to other sites or wiki's is only permitted if given permission by any admin #Editing another's Article is against the rules, regardless of whether or not there is something wrong with it ##However, any user can send a message to the owner of the article and point out where the flaw is in a creative form of criticism, there is no excuse for a rude commentator on here. 'Chat Room Rules' When someone enters a chat room to talk with other people, please be sure to adhere to these rules: # *Joke State*: Anything In between the two points is considered joking around and must be used by all, however, there can be no joking around with Murder, drugs, sex, race, religion, or anything that could be offensive to people. 2. You don't have to respect or agree with another's opinion, but don't ridicule with contempt. If you feel the necessity for a discussion, please hold it in a civilized manner. Be respectful. 3. When you get on this chat, prepare to be crazy, cuz there's no telling what's gonna happen when you cross the threshold XD 4. The Admin's will often come on, they enjoy the chat room just as much as we do, please show them respect and they will show you the same. 5. If you want to say hi in different languages, you are free to, but there is no conversation's in different languages. Nobody can tell if you're saying something positive or saying something negative when you talk. If you do wish to talk in a different language, it'd be best held in private messaging. 6. The admins are friendly to anyone that comes into the chat room, however, we will not pick favorite's. If you break the rules or do anything to anyone of the user's, we will take action. 'Ban Rules' Here are presented things that user's are forbidden to do. Unlike "The Do Not List", if users break these rules there will be punishment's. #Advice: This applies for user's who are new to the wiki and who do not have knowledge of editing on Fanon wiki's. If they make two mistakes at the most they will be guided by one of the admins. If they choose to ignore it and continue making something that is not either acceptable or incorrect, it will lead to a temporary ban until the user can clean up their act. #Warning: When a user edits someones page without premission, they will be warned by one of the admins. This can happen 2 times at most before action is taken. #One day ban: This applies to any user who has broken multiple rules or has made a serious offense, which will result in their ban for the rest of the day. #One week ban: The user who have been banned already, if they disrespect the rules again after returning, they will be banned for one week as punishment. #Year ban: One week ban is the last warning before being banned for a whole year, if the user continues to make the same mistakes, there is no excuse for repeated mistakes, and will not be tolerated.